ISpy
by chickadee29
Summary: What happens when the Cullens find out Bella is a spy and has been tracking them for the Voltri or she dies. And then she needs their help all the way in Italy. Please read and review
1. A CALL FOR HELP

_What shall I write today journal? I know not what to write except I did the hardest thing a person like me should have to do. I left my true love. I told her I did want her and that I didn't love her anymore. But it was a lie. It was all a lie. She followed me but I out ran her. Hopefully the wolves will find her. She and Jacob will be happy together. I am no good for her. That's why I left. I didn't leave for the reasons I told her… I left to protect her… I left because I love her…_

Edward wrote these words down hoping to ease the pain

"Maybe she will forget me." He said

"You know she won't" Alice told him.

"I know" he replied. "It was just a thought."

"She misses you… A LOT" she told him.

"I kinda figured that out." He said. "I miss her too."

"We all do." Esme said trying to comfort him.

"Maybe you will see her again." Emmet said.

"Yeah… he will see her again but she will be all happy with the mutts and her mutt kids!" Rosalie said.

"SHUT UP ROSE!" Jasper roared back.

Beep Beep. Beeep Beeep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP. Alice's phone chimed

"Who is it?" they asked

"IT IS BELLA!" She replied

"How on earth could it be Bella?" Edward asked. "Its not like I told her where we were going I mean we are Alaska for God's sake! How could she find us?"

"I think this is how." Jasper picked a small piece of plastic of the floor.

"It's just a piece of plastic." Edward said.

"No it's not!" Jasper told him. "It's a GPS Locating device."

"So Bella has been tracking us the whole time?" Rose asked

"I don't think she has just been tracking us." Alice said as she hung up the phone. "She as been spying on us!"

"What do you mean spying on us?" Edward asked her.

"I mean she just called telling me that she has been spying on us for years. She said she was sorry for leading you on Edward but, she had to for her mission. She said she had to or they would kill her."

"They who?" he questioned.

"I am not sure." Alice said. "The line went dead before she told me. All I heard was Vol… CLICK."

"The Voltri?" Edward asked?

"Maybe." Alice said. "Before the line went dead she was working on a mission call "396-987-9685-987520 or FORBIDDEN FRUIT" "I am not sure what she meant by that but we need to help her. By her tone of vice she sounded like she was in trouble."

"Alice is right." Carlisle said. "Wherever Bella is she might be endanger and she might need our help."

"But we don't know where to look." Esme said.

"I have an idea." Alice said. I am pretty sure I heard Italian music in the back ground."

"So it's settled" Carlisle said. "We are going to Italy!


	2. Consequences

"I am sooooo glad to be off that plane. Finally, Italy… Hello shopping!" Rose said as she stepped out of the airport.

"ROSALIE!" Alice yelled at her. "We are her to find Bella and not to shop."

"First we need to go to are hotel." Esme said.

"Esme is right." Carlisle told them. "It is late. If we go stalking around look for her people will know something's up… and if people know something's up they will start to ask questions and want answers… and Bella could…" he trailed off.

"Lets not think about that right now Carlisle." Jasper told him. "Let's go to the hotel."

_**MEANWHILE…**_

_The room was dark. Bella was alone. A mysterious voice begins to talk to her._

"You stupid, idiotic, twit!" a voice yelled "How could you fall in love with him? HOW???!!!!"

"I… I" Bella stuttered.

"You what?" the voice yelled.

"I don't know. I am sorry." She replied.

"SORRY? SORRY?!" the voice roared. "Sorry doesn't make up for years of lost work now does it?"

"I…I guess not." She said.

"You guess?" the voice asked her.

"No… it doesn't." she replied.

"Exactly. It does not make up for year of lots work. The voice told her.

"Do you know what we do to the people that defy us and go against the rules and falls in LOVE with their mission?" the voice asked her.

"No sir … I don't." she replied.

"Well it looks like your about to find out." He told her.

_He walked out of the room and left Bella alone once again. She was scared out of her mind. What was she to do? All she could do is hope and pray that Edward would come and save her. He was all she had left._


	3. Ripped to shreds and burned to pieces

"Hello…" a tall husky man walk into the room and began to speak Bella.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"My name is Francisco." He told her.

"Why are you here?" Bella questioned.

"I am here because it is time for you to find out what we do to rule breakers around here." He replied.

Francisco was a large man. Approximately 6'8' tall and 300 pounds. He had a muscular build. But, he was not a vampire. Francisco grabbed Bella by the arm and began to lead her to another room against her will. She tried to get free but she was no match for him.

"Stop struggling. You are only making this harder." Francisco told her.

"I don't want to go with you. Leave me alone!" she replied.

"You should have thought about this when you were falling in love with the mission." He said to her.

"Where are you taking me?" Bella asked him.

"To the MEAT ROOM!" he replied.

"What the MEAT ROOM?" she questioned him.

"The place where we take care of the rule breakers and the defiant ones." Francisco said to Bella.

"What are they going to me?" Bella asked with a worried tone.

"The usual." He replied casually.

"What's the usual?" Bella asked.

"Rip you to shreds and burn you to pieces!" he exclaimed.

Bella's face went blank as they entered the MEAT ROOM. Francisco then proceeded to hang her up on an old butcher hook with much protest from Bella but, it was useless. She would never win.

"Now boys and girls… who wants to take the first stab at her?" Alec asked to the members of the Voltri.

"I DO!" Jane's small voice piped up as she stepped forward. "She is mine."

"Then have at her sis." Alec told her.

"I can't wait to rip you to shreds!" Jane whispered in to Bella's ear.

"Well get used to waiting because the Cullen's are coming and they will stop you!" Bella whispered back.

Jane was infuriated. She slapped Bella right across the face and sent her flying across the room. Bella hit the floor with a thud. The Voltri stood there in aw. Silence fell over them as Jane walked towards Bella to finish what she started.


	4. My Hero

Jane made her way towards Bella who lay in the corner of the room. But, Jane didn't have time to cause anymore pain to Bella for just then Edward burst through a huge glass window on the other side of the room.

Before anyone could do anything Edward was standing in front of Bella in a basketball guard stance as he entered some sort of awkward tango with Jane in an attempt to protect Bella.

"Why do you protect her?" Jane asked him. "She lied to you. She betrayed you."

"I protect her because I love her." He shot back at Jane.

"Some love she showed you… I mean her spying on you and all." She replied.

"Bella only did it because she didn't want to be killed" Edward told her.

"Yeah. And look where that got her." Jane said referring to the reason why Bella was there.

"Jane you have always been a bitch. Why can't you just let her go and turn her into a vampire? She won't remember any of her human life." Edward replied.

"Yeah… I could do that or…" Jane pondered sarcastically. "Or I could just kill her. And my vote is for killed her."

Edward came un-glued. He lunged at Jane throat and she punched him Right Square in the jaw. This made a huge boom that sounded thunder.

Edward immediately leaped to his feet and make another attempt but, this time he went for Jane's legs. Jane counter-acted this move by trying to use her gift and out Edward in pain but it didn't work.

"What is going on? Why are you not in pain?" Jane looked confused but just then she saw the answer to her question. Bella was standing in front of Edward shielding and projecting him.

"How did you get back up?" Jane asked.

"I guess you could say I'm light on my feet." Bella replied.

"Well you won't be for long!" Jane screamed back.

But before anyone could do anything else, Jane fell to the floor and crumpled and if she was in some kind of shock.

Everyone ran toward her… Well almost everyone.


	5. Secret Crush

Alec stood at the end of the room and watched as everyone else went to his sister's aid to see what was wrong with her.

"What do you think happened to her?" everyone asked

"Bets me." Some members of the Voltri said.

Just then Jane sprang up as if she was a jungle cat leaping to her feet.

"What's everybody looking at?" she asked.

"Well…" Bella began to speak.

"We were looking at you collapsed on the floor." She told Jane.

"Why was I on the floor?" Jane asked.

"We don't know." They told her.

"I know why she was on the floor." Alec stepped forward.

"I used my gift on her and paralyzed her." He told them

The group stood in shocked as they looked at Alec in awe. 

Why would he do something like that to his own sister?

"Why did you do that to me?" Jane asked him.

"'Cause!" Alec snapped back in a toddler like fashion.

"That's not a reason!" Jane yelled back. "Tell me why!" she demanded.

"Because you were about to kill Bella and I… I…" he trailed off

"You what?" she screamed at him.

"I LOVE HER!!!!!!"

He ran off.

The room went silent. No one made an attempt to follow him because they were all too busy staring at each other in shock.


	6. Aftermath

Alec had run for miles. He did know how many miles he had run. He did know how long he had been running. Heck, he didn't even know where he was.

All he knew is that he had betrayed not only his sister but the entire Votri. Also he knew that he had made a complete fool of himself in front of everyone and that he would never show his face again.

He had to find a place to go somewhere no one would think to look for him. He was going to FORKS!

_**MEANWHILE…….**_

Everyone was still in shock from Alec's revelation. They were asking so many questions that nobody knew the answer to. There was chaos until Jane began to speak.

"I know why Alec said that." She told everyone. "Bella must have seduced him somehow. She probably even slept with him. It's all her fault."

"Jane, look…" Bella started. "I don't know what goes on in your little mixed up mind you have, but I did sleep with him. If the guy has feelings for me it is because he likes me. Not because of any other reason. You're just jealous because guy like me and you can't even get a boy friend!"

"Bella… I will have you know that I can get a boyfriend any time I want to. I just choose not to." Jane replied.

"Sure…" Bella said.

"Why don't you just go jump off a cliff or something?!" Jane yelled at her.

"Hey, I have an idea." Edward said. "Why don't we stop fighting about Alec and start trying to find him?"

"He is right." They both said.

So Edward, Bella, Jane, and the rest of the Votri set out to find Alec.

Even though they had no idea where he was…

They had to find him before he did something he would regret.


End file.
